


keeping it all for myself

by fromthefarshore



Series: of living and not [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Writoween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma decides to be a zombie for Halloween.<br/>He also wants to spend some time with Kuroo alone.<br/>-</p>
<p>  <i>"A zombie and the devil, quite the pair we'll have there," Kuroo laughs and leans over to plant a kiss on Kenma's nose, "It'll be fun."</i></p>
<p><i>Kenma nods, and he wonders just how well Kuroo can read him</i>.</p>
<p>(a separate story based on some prompts for writoween; only connection to series is the theme of Halloween)</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeping it all for myself

"A zombie?" Kuroo blinks, furrowing his eyebrows, and Kenma nods. "You want to be a zombie for the Halloween party?"

"What's wrong with that?" Kenma shrugs, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips. "This way I can just wander around, no need to talk."

Kuroo rolls his eyes, "Hinata will be there, and you get along well with him. And with others too," he sighs, crossing his arms over his chest, "What are you planning?"

"I simply want to try being a zombie. Will you help me with make-up? I saw some tutorials online, but I can't do it myself," Kenma asks, and Kuroo narrows his eyes, then eventually nods, sitting next to him on the floor and resting his head against Kenma's shoulder. 

"Sure, let's make you one hell of a zombie," he giggles and the pleasant quiver runs through Kenma's body. He saves the game and puts it aside, tilting his head to rest against Kuroo's. The cool scent of Kuroo's shampoo fills Kenma's nostrils and he squirms to fit better at Kuroo's side. The Halloween party is just a few days from now and their whole team will gather together with some people from Karasuno and Fukurodani. Hinata has said he will come, and Lev's been bugging Kenma about it for a while already, even Akaashi messaged him, apologizing in advance for Bokuto and the trouble he will cause together with Kuroo. And Kenma was rather eager to go, he likes to be around those people even though he does sigh from time to time as if it's so bothersome. Even the silly things that Bokuto and Kuroo do together are somehow nice to watch; he loves seeing the strong bond Kuroo has with Fukurodani's captain, and how alive they are together. He knows the party would actually be rather fun, not too much fuss, just a lively gathering, but when he looks at Kuroo asking him what costume he will wear, something in Kenma clicks as if turning on the switch that is for wanting to spend some time with Kuroo alone.

"What about you? What will you wear?" he asks, and Kuroo laughs, straightening up and getting on his knees to face Kenma. There's a proud grin plastered on his face, and Kenma lets out a puff as he's quite sure Kuroo is thinking about something silly. Probably, Bokuto's included too.

"So we wanted to do 'Cat and a litter box' combo with Bokuto, but Akaashi refuses to go if we do it," Kuroo snickers to himself and Kenma closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"It's almost frightening how you two don't surprise me anymore," he mutters, reaching for his phone and sending Akaashi a sorry and thank you message. Sometimes he really wonders how Akaashi manages to deal with all this so calmly. "So?"

"So I will be the devil," the smirk plays on Kuroo's lips, and as much as this idea is boring Kenma thinks that it would fit Kuroo perfectly.

"You could win for the best costume," he smiles with a shadow of guilt in his voice, but Kuroo doesn't notice or probably decides not to say anything about it.

"A zombie and the devil, quite the pair we'll have there," he laughs instead and leans over to plant a kiss on Kenma's nose, "It'll be fun."

Kenma nods, and he wonders just how well Kuroo can read him.

-

Kuroo looks amazing when he comes a few hours before the party to help Kenma with his costume. There are two little horns in the mess of his hair, and Kenma notices a sharp tail at the back. He's wearing rather skinny, a bit shiny black coated jeans that look almost like thin leather pants, under black waistcoat a crimson shirt with rolled sleeves, a few loose buttons giving Kenma a perfect view of Kuroo's collarbones. Kenma swallows, his heart starting to beat a bit faster.

"You look wonderful," he gasps, meeting Kuroo's eyes. They're darker than usual, a black line of circle lenses framing the colour of his eyes, a shadow of black visible on his eyelids, and Kenma wonders just how Kuroo can be so good at all of this, how can he even be real.

"Wicked, right?" he smirks, and Kenma nods, and even though he wants to avert his eyes, he can't stop staring. It's rather irrational and he understands it, but he feels a bit of jealousy when he thinks of others looking at Kuroo. He doesn't want anyone else to see Kuroo like this, he wants to keep him for himself however selfish it is, and it makes him more eager to do what he has planned to, but at the same time he feels a bit guilty and weighs the possibility of leaving everything as it is. 

When he meets Kuroo's eyes, Kuroo is looking at him knowingly and once again Kenma thinks just how much Kuroo actually gets without being told.

Kenma takes a shaky breath and Kuroo's smirk changes into a beam.

"Let's make a zombie out of you," he takes Kenma's chin between his fingers and leans for a short teasing kiss.

Probably he gets a lot, Kenma thinks, probably Kuroo knows exactly what Kenma's thinking, what he's planning, and without a second thought he plays along.

The devil, a word echoes in Kenma's head and he bites his lip. The devil indeed.

-

Kenma changes into his old grey T-shirt and Kuroo's old dark brown jeans that hang loosely on him, only a belt holding them in place. Kuroo rips them in a few places, and rolls up the edges that they cut to make them shorter, while Kenma tears the T-shirt and smears it with fake blood and who knows what before passing everything to Kuroo.

"I checked the tutorials you sent me," Kuroo says, a proud note in his voice, "And I think I can do the one with a wound on your forehead and a bruise on the corner of your mouth."

"Sounds good to me," Kenma nods, sitting down on the bed. Kuroo takes his chair and sits in front of him.

"I also checked the beautiful zombie tutorial," his eyes narrow when he smiles and Kenma feels his face getting warmer. It's almost unfair how good Kuroo's looking.

"Shut up, Kuro, you're embarrassing," he mutters, looking away, and Kuroo laughs. 

"Close your eyes, my beautiful zombie."

Kenma grunts, but closes his eyes nevertheless, gentle touches of Kuroo's fingers pleasant on his skin. He lets Kuroo do what he wants, trusting him completely with the make-up. It takes quite a while until he's done and Kenma looks at Kuroo's silly grin when the other places his hands on his hips.

"I don't mean to compliment my own abilities so much, but you're the finest zombie I've ever seen."

"Let me see," Kenma stands up and Kuroo hands him the mirror. The bruise and wound on his face look a bit nasty, just how it's supposed to be, there are also a few bruises and cuts on his neck, similar to those on his arms that Kenma saw Kuroo working on a while ago. His skin is paler, a bit greyish; light brown, dark brown and a bit of black colouring his eyes, a few stitches across his lips. His hair is slightly dishevelled, his face a bit more open. He does look like a zombie, but not a scary and hideous one. 

"What do you think?" Kuroo asks, smiling as he knows the answer.

"You're really good at this. I'm a real zombie now."

"You're a real zombie now," Kuroo repeats, putting the mirror back on the desk. His smile is still resting on his face when he turns back to look at Kenma. "I probably shouldn't be in the same room with a zombie, what do you think?" he grins, the same knowing look Kenma is so familiar with on his face. Kenma smiles faintly. Of course Kuroo knew what he's planning; he always does.

"Probably you shouldn't," he chuckles silently, taking a step closer to Kuroo, his hands reaching for Kuroo's arm and pulling it closer. Kuroo watches him with an amused look on his face when Kenma touches Kuroo's wrist with his lips, planting a kiss there before slowly opening his mouth and gently biting the soft skin.

"Oh," he lifts his eyes at Kuroo, and smiles, "I'm afraid I have accidentally infected you."

Kuroo laughs.

"How could I be so careless," he lets out a deep breath, "I can't go outside now, right?"

Kenma nods, hardly withholding an even wider smile that's threatening to appear.

"You will turn soon, and we're locked in the house, so it's better to stay here. After all we don't want to infect anyone else."

Kuroo smiles at him warmly, his hand reaching for Kenma's blond hair and ruffling them.

"Sounds perfect to me," he says, his eyes fixed on Kenma. Kenma thinks for a moment, then gets on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck, and meets his mouth for a kiss.

When they pull off, Kuroo's lips are greyish white with a bit of red mixed in it, and he frowns, sticking his tongue out and mumbling that make-up tastes horrible. Kenma laughs and Kuroo joins him, then leans again, nuzzling his nose against Kenma's neck, and kisses his way to Kenma's ear.

"I demand a horror movies night," he whispers, and Kenma nods, a shiver going through his body.

"Very smooth," he mutters with a snort, and it tickles when Kuroo laughs.

They should probably message someone, telling them that they won't come to the party, but Kenma doesn't feel like doing it, at least not now.

He also feels like Kuroo might have already done that anyway.

-

"You know, now that I think about it, zombie bites probably wouldn't work on the devil," Kenma says when they're lying on the bed next to each other, a second movie playing in the background.

Kuroo turns his head to look at Kenma and smiles as if he knew it all the time.

"Of course it wouldn't," he says, "But it doesn't matter," Kuroo moves a bit closer to Kenma, putting his head on his shoulder, a soft hum in his throat, "So let's just pretend it worked, because this particular devil doesn't want to move away from his zombie anyway."

Kenma smiles, letting out a puff, then tilts his head to rest it against Kuroo's, who lets out another pleased hum.

The devil, Kenma thinks, is a bit of a softie.

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Kuroo with shiny black coated jeans is killing me  
> (Also, I was going through some Halloween costumes and found the Cat and a Litter box one and I truly believe Kuroo with Bokuto would really do it just for a laugh. Bless Akaashi and his sanity)
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading, even though it's a bit early for Halloween!
> 
> edit:  
> got [this lovely art](http://wingedsheep-art.tumblr.com/post/132820986883/kuroo-inspired-by-this-wonderful-halloween-fic-by) for the story aaaAA! Thank youuu


End file.
